Faction High
by AnnabethPrior
Summary: Divergent characters go to high school... I stink at summaries. rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys' thanks for reading my story I hope you like it :)**

**Tris pov**

I wake up to my brother shaking my shoulders, "Beatrice it's time to wake up! We are going to leave soon." "Fine Caleb now get out of my room." I say sitting up. I get out of bed and put on what I laid out last night, a grey dress with grey leggings.

Here are something's you'll need to know my name is Beatrice Prior I have a brother named Caleb and two parents. I grew up abnegation and I'm about to start my freshman year at Faction High School, it's a boarding school that everyone in my city goes to. On your first day of school you have to choose a faction. There's abnegation (the selfless), erudite (smart people), amity (peaceful), candor (honest), and dauntless (brave). It's going to be a hard choice I like abnegation but I'm not selfless enough.

**I need to go to bed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guess what?! I'm not Veronica Roth and if I was this story would be so much better!**

I'm waiting in line for baggage claim at the airport. Today was my first time ever riding a plane or sitting in a car. After a 2 hour long plane ride we finally arrived in Chicago. We wasted no time sightseeing and went straight to Faction high. I gasped in the cab as we drove it was beautiful there was a big rusted gated with a FH on it that opened up for us as we drove in. There were ten dorms that you could see in the way back and there were five compounds. One red with yellow on it, one blue with a huge telescope on top, one small grey building, one black and white, and the biggest one was brick with barbed wire around it. Once we got out of the cab we paid the driver with a generous tip grabbed our luggage and ushered inside. The workers took our luggage so they could put it in the correct dorm after we chose. My family and I walked up to the second floor and sat down with other abnegation families. After sitting for about twenty minutes we were put in alphabetical order. Mr. Eaton the principal read of the names there were five bowls that you put your blood into. A grey rock for abnegation, hot coals for dauntless, water for erudite, earth for amity, glass for candor. I stand and zone out until I realize my brother is up on stage it must be easy for him I already know he's going to choose abnegation he's one of the most selfless people I know. But then he surprises everyone and by cutting his hand over the water. The leaves and goes to stand by the other erudite transfers. Before I can even think my legs are moving me up on stage. Mr. Eaton offers me a knife and I take it I start walking to the abnegation bowl then I realize that the dauntless bowl is right next to it these were the two factions I couldn't decide between. I cut my palm with the blade. I thrust my hand forward and my blood drips onto the table cloth between the two before I can think I move it to the left and I hear the sizzle of my blood on the coals. I go stand behind the dauntless born initiates and wait till the ceremony is over. I look towards where my parents are and see my dad glaring at me he hated the dauntless and see my mom smiling next to him. She knew I wasn't going to choose abnegation.


	3. Chapter 3

Next thing I know I'm running and jumping onto a train. I almost fall our then a pairs of hands reach out and pull me in. I look to see who helped me it was a candor girl she has dark brown skin with short hair and is tall. "My name's Christina." She says offering me a hand shake. "Beatrice," I reply. She asks me if I know where we are going I shake my head. After a couple minutes people start jumping off the train on to a roof top. A couple people don't make and I am almost one of them. When we get to the roof top I see a tall guy with more piercings than I can count. He says that we have to jump into the large hole a couple stories down. "They're going to make us commit suicide!" someone yells. I walk up to the front of the crowd and take off my dress leaving me in a tight under shirt and leggings. "ohh a stiff showing some skin," says Peter a candor that Christina told me to ignore. I jump and I feel like I'm flying I hit something that cradles my body I realizes there is a net at the bottom of the hole. I have and urge to be on solid ground again I roll to the side and would have hit the ground if someone hadn't caught me. I look up and see a strong boy with beautiful blue eyes. I say thank you and he realizes that he's been holding me a little longer than needed then puts me down. "Four ask her her name" someone says . I look to see a girl with brown hair her eyes filled with jealousy. "What's your name?" Four asks. "ummmm…" I don't know why I hesitate Beatrice just doesn't sound right anymore. "Tris" I say confidently. "First jumper Tris!" he announces. The crowd goes crazy. Once all the initiates have landed we go on a tour of the place and then go to the training room. Occasionally I see Four look at me maybe he likes me I think then I realize I'm not pretty and I'm built like a twelve year old. I bet he's dating that girl with brown hair that I saw after I jumped.

**I hope you liked it . Wow two updates in one day that's pretty good for me. I think next chapter will be in Tobias pov **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias pov**

Today is choosing day I woke up early and put on a tight black work out shirt and dark jeans. This year I'm training the initiates with Eric. Eric and I both hate each other I beat him when we were both initiates. I can't decide which would be worse training with Eric or training with Lauren and have her flirt with me all day. They're both bad options. There's only one thing I really hate about training initiates is that most of the girls try to flirt with me. I walk into the dining hall and look around I see my friend Zeke and walk over to him. "Excited to see your little bro?" I ask. "Yeah. I've missed him once or twice the last couple years." He replies. "So are you going to finally get a girlfriend this year?" he asks. "Nahh I'll stick with being single. I don't want to make the girl initiates jealous." "So how many are you betting this year I'm putting out $5 that there will be 4 candors, 3 erudite, 3 amity, no abnegation." "I'll bet 5 bucks there will be 6 candors, 4 erudite, 1 amity, and no abnegation." I know it's risky to bet on 6 candors but you never know last year we had five. "You're on!" He says and gets up to leave. I go grab a muffin and walk out the door to the pit. I've always liked the dauntless compound and the way its set up. The pit is a big open area that people hang out in and in it is the chasm we always loose people to it either daredevil jumps, drinking to close to it, and almost every year an initiate jumps. I continue walking to the net. When I get there are already a couple people waiting to watch the initiates jump. I wait for about twenty minutes until I hear the train it's another ten minutes till I hear someone yell about having them to commit suicide. I chuck silently to myself. I hear something hit the net.

**Ok here's a chapter.**


End file.
